


Just One More Thing

by sadistically_sweet



Series: The Adventures of 'Little' Sherlock and 'Daddy' John. [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ...babies the hell out of him, Ageplay, And it's completely John's fault now, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, John's such a big squishie softie, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Seriously..., Sherlock is STILL being spoiled rotten, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistically_sweet/pseuds/sadistically_sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YAY, Bonus Story! :D</p><p>In case the tags weren't enough of a hint; this is nothing but pure, simple fluff...I mean straight-up, "It's So Fluffy I'm Gonna Die!"-fluff, Fluffy-fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it in two days, so it's by no means perfect...but I came across a picture online the other day, and 'Little' Sherlock just wouldn't let me rest until he had it in his grubby little hands. ;)
> 
> ***NO idea how to add pictures, so I'm just going to post the link...if anyone else has any advice, that would be truly appreciated!***
> 
> https://edgecastcdn.net/800034/www.perpetualkid.com/productimages/lg2/PACI-0043.jpg

John didn’t often make detours into baby shops during his ventures into the city (Lord knows Sherlock had enough _stuff_ ), but there were some days…okay, there were _some_ days when he would pass by a window full of soft pinks and blues and other pastels, and soft, fuzzy things, and well…he just couldn’t help himself.

This one, though…one glance at the ‘Dr. Who’-themed window display, full of Tardis-based onesies and bibs, a sonic screwdriver rattle, as well as a big, stuffed Dalek that played noises when you squeezed it, and John was absolutely done for. A big, wide grin split his face as he perused over all the items, and when the pretty, petite little blonde woman behind the counter inside caught his eye and waved him in, how could he refuse?

John pushed open the glass door, setting off the automated chime, and smiled back at the woman, who was coming around to greet him. “Impressive, isn’t it?” she said, nodding at the window and smiling back at him. “Didn’t have that kind of neat stuff when I was that age!”

“Absolutely unfair, right?” John agreed, chuckling and stepping over to get a closer look at all the rest of the items that weren’t part of the main display. Most of it pertained to the two most recent doctors and the Police Box, but there were a few older gems in there, as well…when he spied a multi-coloured striped lanyard made to look like the Fourth’s scarf and was informed that it was a ‘dummy clip’, he knew he’d come to the right place.

Sod it; Sherlock may not be a fan, but that was a definite purchase!

The doctor (the regular doctor, not a time-traveling one, sadly) was so engrossed in digging for more, that he managed to tune out most of the salesgirl’s spiel until he heard a questioning tone and then a pause. He looked up, blushing slightly. “I’m sorry, what was that?” he asked sheepishly.

The girl shook her head, giggling at him. “I asked, ‘How old?’ The little one you’re shopping for?”

John went blank, staring at her with his mouth agape while his mind raced to think of an answer; he and Sherlock had never really discussed a specific numerical ‘age’. “He’s, uh…well, he’s two, but he’s a very…advanced…two?” he said haltingly.

The girl looked puzzled for a moment, and then a knowing ‘Aha!’ look came into her eyes. “…Never been around kids much? You’re an uncle, or godfather?” she asked, sounding somewhat proud of herself for such a guess.

John just smiled and nodded, “Yeah, good guess…godfather.”

The girl grinned triumphantly and began going through all her knowledge on two year olds and their development, leading him through the store and pointing out various toys and clothes, as well as asking John for more information about his ‘godson’. “Well, he’s also… _tall_ …for his age; I don’t even know what size he wears,” he said, hoping that would quell her questioning. Again, she gave him that same ‘poor, hopelessly naïve man’ look and kept going, leading him to a shelf of all the newest electronic educational toys, since he had such a “little genius!”

John bit his lip…bit it _hard_ …and pinched himself to keep from laughing.

Once he got himself back under control, he managed to catch the girl in between breaths; “Hey, um, would you mind horribly if I…if I, you know, just looked around a bit?” he asked as politely as possible; the girl was just doing her job, after all, and was certainly helpful enough...but not the kind of ‘helpful’ that was actually going to be beneficial to him at present.

If John didn’t know any better, he would have said that the girl pouted at that. “Oh, by all means...just let me know if there’s anything I can help with, sir,” she replied, her jovial tone now a touch more subdued, and then left him to his browsing. John waited until she was appropriately out of earshot and eyesight before sighing in relief, silently wishing that Sherlock had been there so _he_ could have been the bad guy and shoo’ed her off in a much more quick and effective way than the doctor had.

Since John was in no sort of rush, he took his time looking around…he knew it was a terrible habit to sustain, but buying for ‘little’ Sherlock was always fun, and it set off a warm, hearty, glowy feeling in him that he just couldn’t ignore.

When the final tally was taken, not only did he have the dummy clip, but one of the screwdriver rattles, a Tardis blanket and a matching spoon that lit up and played the show’s themesong, a bib that said “I <3 <3 My Daddy” (could NOT pass that up, no sir!), and one of the stuffed Daleks. John tucked it all in the blanket and held the corners together; creating a makeshift rucksack and shaking his head at himself…he really _shouldn’t_ be spoiling the detective like this…

…But then again, this wasn’t technically _for_ Sherlock; John was the one who was a fan. So, really, he should pick out just one more little thing…just one, you know, something the little guy would actually _like_.

Yeah, just one more little thing…that couldn’t hurt, really; he was just being fair, after all.

So, John kept looking…and looking…and then looked some more, for just that one little thing; the one little thing that would be absolutely perfect, and would completely make the detective overlook the overabundance of ‘fanboy’ing that John had done.

He passed by the toys; they already had too many as it was (the Dalek was an _exception_ , thank you), the clothes were out, of course…hmm, maybe a sippy-cup with pirates?...

Well, today must have certainly been his lucky day, because no sooner than his gaze had wandered past the sippy cups, that something hanging from one of the racks caught his eye…something that didn’t quite fit into the rest of the shops’ ‘motif’, as it were…something that decidedly clashed among the other pastels and bright, eye-catching colours…something **black** …

…Something that was, without a doubt, so _perfectly_ ‘Sherlock’.

John plucked it up straightaway, looking down at the object and chewing on his bottom lip, debating. Sure, he _thought_ it was perfect, and it was certainly Sherlock’s ‘style’…but would the little detective see it the same way?

After much internal deliberation ( _serious_ internal deliberation), John threw it in with the rest of his selections and headed up to the front…and then turned straight back around on his heel, grumbling at himself as he picked up the aforementioned pirate cup as well, and _then_ marched back to the counter to make his purchases and drag himself out of there before he blew through next month’s rent.

*******

“Oh, come _on_ , Sherlock…it’s cute; admit it!”

“I’ll admit no such thing, John,” the man replied, holding the stuffed Dalek up by one of its extensions, his brow furrowing down the middle. “…Is that a _plunger_?”

“It’s _not_ a…”John began, then stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed and looked back at the man, his shoulders slumping. “…You don’t like it? _Any_ of it?”

Sherlock lowered the toy and looked at John, his face aghast, “Now, I didn’t say _that_ …!” he began, and then cut himself short, his eyes narrowing at the smaller man. “No…no, that’s not it…you bought this stuff because _you_ like it, you prat!” he said, sending it flying at John’s head.

John gave up on keeping a straight face and laughed, scrunching his shoulders as the plush toy bounced off his head with a jingle. “ _Maybe_ that’s what happened…possibly. Okay, yes, I did, shut _up_ ,” he said, still chuckling. “But really…do you hate _all_ of it?”

Sherlock ‘hmph’ed and picked up the spoon, then pushed the button on the end and rolled his eyes at the loud ‘WOOO-EEEE-OOOO’ that sounded from it. “I don’t _hate_ any of it; I can’t hate merchandise from a show I have no opinion on one way or another,” he said, putting it back down.

 _‘We’ll see about that,’_ John thought. “Hmm…well, what if I happened to mention that the last two items in the bag were NOT ‘Dr. Who’-related?” he said nonchalantly.

Sherlock visibly perked up and looked over at him curiously, his long arms folding over his chest. “Oh, is that so…?”

“Mm-hmm,” John hummed, a lopsided grin sneaking onto his face as he reached into the bag. Sherlock tilted his head up and leaned forward slightly, trying to peer into it from where he stood…the first item John brought out was the sippy-cup, and he thrust it towards the detective with a small flourish and a proud “Ta-da!”

The corners of Sherlock’s mouth curled into a wide, playful smile as he reached out and took it, turning it around in his hands to get a good look at the design. “That’s more like it,” he said loftily, then met John’s gaze again. “Correct me if I’m wrong—and I’m _not_ —but I believe you said there were ‘two’ items left?”

John cocked his eyebrow at him, his hand already in the bag, but unmoving. “Only if you say ‘please’.”

Sherlock heaved a great, loud, dramatic sigh and threw his head back…he then took another deep breath and, standing up straight again, looked at John with a pained sneer curling his upper lip. _“Please,”_ he said, his tone sounding just as pained as he looked.

“You little bastard,” John laughed, shaking his head as he brought out the last item anyway, keeping it covered until he placed it directly into Sherlock’s outstretched hand.

“Do you…do you like it?” he asked, kicking himself for sounding so damned nervous.

Sherlock stared down at the solid black dummy, the white moulded skull on the front staring back up at him with its empty eye sockets. “I mean, I can take it back…” John started, waiting impatiently for any kind of sign in the man’s features.

“No, you will _not_ ,” the detective finally said, tilting his head to the side to peer at the doctor, his eyes positively gleaming. “Where on earth did you find such a _marvelous_ thing?!?”

John could feel his cheeks flush with pride. “You really like it?”

“I _love_ it!” Sherlock replied, and with two long strides, he was at the doctor’s side, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you…Daddy.”

John was in absolute heaven; it was moments like that that justified every pound he’d ever spent on the man. “You’re very welcome, sweet boy,” he said, his arms encircling the slender waist next to him, pulling it (and the man attached to it) in close for a good cuddle.

“Now, how about you show Daddy how ‘thankful’ you _really_ are…” he said, his voice lowering.

Sherlock glanced down at him, a devious little smirk playing across his face.

*******

“This is _not_ what I had in mind.”

“Shhh, it’s starting…I can always put you to bed by yourself if you can’t be nice.”

John could feel the puff of air blow across his bare chest as Sherlock huffed and pouted, but the threat must have worked…not another word was uttered. The doctor smiled to himself and leaned down to kiss the top of a curly head, inhaling the smell of baby shampoo. He then rubbed his hand down along Sherlock’s smooth, narrow back, coming to rest at the swell of his bum; his fingertips brushed the top of the little detective’s nappy, and John patted at the little dip of his spine. “Would you like your new dummy, hm?” he asked, using his ‘nice-Daddy’ tone now that Sherlock was docile. There was a short pause and then a nod, accompanied with a quiet “P’ease?”

John kissed him again and pressed the latest (and most bad-ass by far, he was proud to say) addition to the little detective’s growing dummy collection between waiting lips. There was a soft sigh as his little boy snuggled against his chest, followed by the sweetest little sucking sounds John had ever heard. He leaned back against the arm of the sofa, getting nice and comfortable in the darkened room…the only light being a dull blue glow from the TV screen.

As the familiar ‘WOOO-EEEE-OOO’ began to play again, the doctor tilted his head to look down at Sherlock’s face; the ever-consulting toddler was watching the screen in rapt attention, his new dummy bobbing in his mouth as he clutched his also-new Tardis blankie under his chin.

John grinned, and lay back to watch the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an illustration, done by the lovely Arkham_Insanity! Original source found here:http://arkhamsdiaperpail.tumblr.com/image/71366506892
> 
>  
> 
> Sidenote: I figured out pictures! :D

 


End file.
